Various methods and machines for removing stumps are known. Generally, the stump reduction devices and associated methods can be divided into two types: those where the engine is mounted to the frame of the device and those where the engine is mounted to the articulating arm, which supports the cutting or grinding tool. The engine remains at a constant angle relative to the ground during operation in the first type of machine, whereas the engine operating angle changes during operation in the second type of machine. Though the first type of machines provide an inherently compact layout, there are associated disadvantages relating to the second type of machines (e.g., possible engine failure due to excessive tilting and a higher than desired center of gravity).
Examples of the first type of stump reduction machine are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,996 titled Control System for Stump Cutters assigned to Vermeer; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,011,124 titled Stump Grinder Having Automatic Reversing Feed Assembly assigned to Tramor. For example, of the second type of stump reduction machine see U.S. Pat. No. 6,026,871 titled Stump Cutter Safety System assigned to Rayco; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,230,770 titled Stump Chipper and Method for the Operation Thereof assigned to Vermeer-Holland. The present disclosure generally relates to the first type of stump reduction devices and related methods.